


How to Train Your Duel Monster

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Unlikely Crossovers [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fusion piece, Gen, One Shot, draws on manga version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was just trying to get through life with a name likethat. Then, out of the blue, he and his family were dragged into a battle for supremacy over who was the ultimate Dragon Master Duelist.After defeating the other four levels, Hiccup faces his greatest test of strength in Death T Five.





	How to Train Your Duel Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Death T Five (final) _How to Train Your Dragon_ Style!  
> 

_‘How could it all have come down to this?’_

**Drago: 2300 Life points**

**Hiccup: 450 Life Poitns**

 

“Draw your last card, _“Dragon Master.”_ ” Green eyes looked across the dueling platform at his opponent. On the field was a massive Dragon that dominated everything. Drawn to its side was a black dragon with green eyes, that looked possessed: _The Night Fury_ (2500/2200). It was Hiccup Haddock’s signature card, and one of the more rare dragon cards to find, it was under the control of the _Bewilder Beast_ (6500/5000). Also on his opponent’s field were three other dragonscovered in armor that looked a little like rhinos (1800/1500). All he had left was “ _The Littlest Viking, the Black-Smith’s Apprentice_.” on his side of the field. The small human-like monster didn’t look like much. Instead of making him intimidating, the little monster’s horned helmet made him look cute.

_‘What can I do?’_ He looked over to his friends. They had guns pointed at their heads, even Astrid who could have easily taken the armed thugs.

Drago had stolen his Mother’s _Bewilder Beast_ card, destroyed it, and put his father in the hospital while kidnapping Hiccup to prove once and for all he was the superior Dragon Master Duelist.

“Tick-tock, Hiccup!”

_‘Think!_ ** _Bewilder Beast: The Alpha Dragon_** _can only control non-alpha dragons, but I don’t have any alphas in my deck!’_ Hiccup thought.

_‘But that’s not true, is it?’_

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**_“Hiccup, sometimes cards are like a team. They can never reach their full potential alone. The right combination is devastating,” Valka said as she handed Hiccup a booster pack with a smile._ **

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

 

_‘That’s it!’_ Hiccup thought, _‘Don’t worry, bud, I’ll get you out of his grasp!’_ Hiccup closed his eyes and drew.

“I drew _Graceful Charity_ , which allows me to draw three more cards!” Hiccup said.

“Like that matters.” Drago said.

“I have five cards in my hand and now I play my face down card, _Card Destruction_. Time to throw out our hands and draw new ones!”

Hiccup smiled as he drew his new hand. His deck spot lit up after he’d discarded his previous hand.

“Due the fact “ _Viking Cheiftan, Stoick the Vast_ ” has been sent to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards!”

“How do you keep doing that!” Drago demanded.

Hiccup smiled as he added the sixth and seventh cards to his hand and this was it!

 

“By sacrificing “ _The Littlest Viking, the Black Smith’s Apprentice_ ,” I play “ _Son of the Viking Chief_ ,” in attack mode!” A monster appeared in the form of a young man in leather dragon inspired armor and a visored helmet. (2200/2800)

“When he’s on the field all Dragons get a 300 point increase in attack and defense, also, by sacrificing a Viking monster to play “ _Son of the Viking Chief”_ , I can summon another Viking Monster to the field without tribute. I choose “ _Viking Woman, Val the Dragon Rider._ ” When she’s special summoned I can bring out her partner, “ _Cloudjumper the Rain-Cutter_.”

The red-and-gold four winged dragon appeared next to the newest monster, dressed in a mask somewhat reminiscent of a Bewilder Beast, and leather and fur armor with a staff in one hand.

“Did you forget that while my Alpha is on the field, all your dragons are mine and he gets a 1000 attack increase for every dragon he controls??” _Cloudjumper_ (boosted to 2800/2800). The _Bewilder Beast_ roared as his attack climbed higher (7500/5000)

“Well, truth is Mom lent me _Val_ and _Cloudjumper_ , so I’ll have to take him back. And I’ll do it with this!” Hiccup played a magic card that appeared behind _Son of the Viking Chief_.

“When _Val_ is on the field with her Son, I can activate this card: _“Alpha Mode.”_ ”

“What, but that card’s only a legend! How could you find it, much less draw it!” Drago yelled.

“I had faith I’d get my bud back. He’s pretty much my best friend. _Alpha Mode_ , activate!”

 

The _Night Fury_ lost its possessed look and glowed blue before it flew over to _Son of the Viking Chief_ , who climbed on.

“When on the same side of the field of Son of the Viking Chief, they combine and become one monster! Meet “ _The New Alphas!”_ ”

The new monster’s attack and defense points were 5000/4500,

“And that’s not all. When _The New Alphas_ are on the field, they get a blast at your monsters for every dragon in both grave yards, making their combined attack more than enough to take down your _Bewilder Beast_.”

“ **No! Fight this**!” Drago roared to no avail. The dragons appeared en masse and all fired shots at the _Bewilder Beast_ , even Drago’s ** _other_** three dragons turned on the _Bewilder Beast_ , obliterating it and his life points.

“Now, do you understand?” Hiccup said. Drago glared at him before he staggered off in rage, barely remembering to grab his deck.

 

At the same time, someone appeared behind Astrid, giving her the opening to take on the man holding the gun at her and Fishleg’s heads. It was Tuffnut, who had been thought lost to an earlier trap of Drago’s.

“Hey, Tuff, what took you so long?” Astrid asked as she punched the one goon in the face.

“Took a while for Eret to shake my sister and get me out!” Tuff explained, as he jerked his hand back to where Ruffnut was fawning over Eret, who had taken down a guard of his own.

“Hear from Snot?” Tuff asked.

“Wait! He’s calling me!” Fishlegs said as his phone rang, “Mr. Haddock’s stable now!”

“ **Hiccup**!” Astrid said after she punched the last goon out as Hiccup made his way over,

“Way to go, Babe!”

“Thanks, M’lady. How’s-.”

“Snot just called, he’s stable.” Astrid said.

“Let’s go.” Hiccup replied with a weary smile. He paused and what he'd just done finally dawned on him.

He’d just beaten the World Champion.

 

His life would never be the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like the Summary says, This is a recreation of the end of Death T from the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ manga, but done in a _HtTYD (2)_ style. The whole "dragon master" thing was what really caused this idea to take form. I might go back someday and add the other Death T levels, but for now this is only Death T Five's part.
> 
> **Character Relationships**  
>  Drago = Kaiba  
> Valka and Stoic= Solomon/Sugoroku Mutuo  
> Hiccup = Yugi Mutuo  
> Astrid= Not quite an Anzu/Tea analogue but close enough.  
> Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout = The other friends. Snotlout takes on a role a manga only character named Hanasaki had in the Death T arc. Ruffnut is a lot like Miho Nosaka in this case (the Miho of the first series anime not the one off manga version of the character). Fishlegs and Tuffnut are Jonouchi/Joey and Honda/Tristan.  
> Eret = Sort of Mokuba Kaiba in his role.  
> That baby who was Honda's nephew: Johji = No equivalence because he was a mostly pointless annoying character I think Takahashi included to make fun of five man band manga tropes often including strangely advanced babies/children for some reason.


End file.
